


Hail the King (Nickifer)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Beloved Characters Die, Blood Magic, Episode: s14e19 Jack in the Box, Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Hell, Hellhounds, King of Hell Nick, M/M, Mild Gore, Nephalem, Nick burns down the world pretty much, Nick has a hammer, Nick summons Lucifer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Smut, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, angel grace, demon transformation, demonic, hammers, kinky smut, minimum plot, world destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Rising from the fires of Hell with dark promises of death and vengeance, Nick sets out on a mission to burn down the world and bring his beloved angel back to his side.Crowned the King of Hell and belonging to a new and powerful species, he faces down his enemies in order to archive his goals.





	1. Hail to the King, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Nick' square of the Swan Song Bingo, the 'Dark!AU' square of the Lucifer Bingo - and the 'Wing Kink' square of the Lucifer Bingo in a later chapter.  
> Luci will appear in a later chapter :)

They had never seen anything like him before. Even the most skilled demon didn’t know how to handle him, and they groveled before this man who had lost all and didn’t know fear. Out of all the damned souls on the racks, he didn’t scream, he didn’t cry, he didn’t beg… he was just quiet with this feral smile on his face and eyes burning with unspoken promises of destruction and death. Every single demon in Hell knew that when he turned… he would bring a whole storm with him of the likes that no one had ever seen before.

He would force the world down upon his knees, the demons knew deep within their cursed beings. And they couldn’t wait for that moment to come.

Already they had begun to whisper his name amongst each other, whispers about the still crownless king of the fallen men. They spoke of his ruthlessness and his bloodlust, how he stood up against the Winchester’s and led them when no one else would while still being a mortal man, and how close he was to Lucifer and all remembered his willingness to bring him back - the Great Archangel who was the Father of All.

It wasn’t a secret that demons weren’t fond of humanity. But this one? Lucifer made him _perfect_.

And what a demon he would become, everyone knew.

~~

 _It’s time_.

Time was fluid in Hell. An hour became days. Days turned into weeks, which became months and then years. Years until he turned and said goodbye to the last shreds of his humanity.

Nick’s hands balled into fists and a smile slowly formed on his lips as he felt the last of his soul burn away and turn into smoke and ashes. The newly created demon tilted up his head and breathed in deep as the screams of Hell rose up all around him. The scent of sulfur and ashes strong. Once he had been the tortured, and then he became the torturer. Looking up at the poor soul strapped up before him, he carelessly tossed his tools towards a demon standing close-by. He had better things to do and something to take care of. The demon gave him a wide-eyed look, bowing her head and stepping back when realizing what had happened.

Walking through the halls of Hell, all demons watched him go silently, following him almost doubtfully yet with a certain purpose to their steps. No one stopped him or asked any questions when Nick went towards the throne room.

He stopped right in front of the throne and took a second to look down at it before he swiftly turned around to face the demons who had followed him. Hundreds, perhaps even more. And they all looked up at him with their faces full of a dark hunger and expectation. “No one would object, would they?” Nick asked them. He didn’t yell yet his voice was heard all around the room. As he expected, no one spoke up and so Nick slowly sat down in the throne. The throne which had once belonged to Lucifer, Nick’s beloved.

Then his eyes flashed for the first time since he got turned and a murmur rose up from the room; rising and falling like the waves of the treacherous sea. For Nick’s demonic eyes weren’t like any seen before.

They were a demon black like the darkest abyss that stole away the light, yet his pupils glowed a fiery red much like Lucifer’s once did. And around the red was a circle of an icy blue, burning like cold angelic fire.

Lucifer’s influence went beyond perfecting Nick’s personality, it had touched his soul in ways no one would expect. Lucifer had some of Nick’s soul, and Nick always had some of Lucifer’s grace in him; they were bound together. When the fires of Hell burned away Nick’s soul, the angelic grace stayed untouched and instead _fused_ together with the demonic energies, which created something new… something better.

Nick became part demon… and part Archangel.

And then, as if on cue, all of Hell sunk down on its knees and bowed before its new King. A king who was crowned in the blood and fire of the damned.

“So,” the Nephalem on the throne spoke with a smirk, “shall we begin?”

~~

The countries of the world fell one by one as the demons raised Hell on Earth. Being a Nephalem, Nick had opened the Gates to Hell rather easily. He opened _all_ of them and allowed Hell to come pouring out, he emptied the pits, unleashed the Croatoan virus upon an unsuspecting world, and even managed to bend the Shedim to his will; allowing them to devour and slaughter as they pleased. The world didn’t stand a chance.

As a human, Nick was a nobody. He used to be bullied, neglected and beaten. Now it was his time to strike back and make them pay. But his demons had to obey one rule. One rule only.

“Stay clear of the Winchester’s.”

Nick wanted to be the one to claim their lives. He wanted to be the one to watch all the hope leave their eyes and crush their skulls in his bare hands. He wanted to take _everything_ away from them, everything they ever cared about. He wanted to have them watch on as he destroyed the very world they loved so much. They should feel the despair and helplessness at being unable to stop anything - Nick wanted to completely shatter them beyond repair.

And he knew just the way to do that.

Having chosen a nice place to carry out the next step of his plan, the Nephalem nodded his head and summoned his powers. He had no more need of summoning circles or rituals… he could simply will it into existence and it would happen. This time was no exception.

Castiel appeared out of nowhere, right in front of him, looking as confused as it could get. “Hello, Castiel,” Nick casually greeted him as if speaking to an old friend.

The angel looked up, startled, but his expression quickly turned to horror when his eyes fell on the entity before him. At his otherworldliness… and the raw power coming off him. “Nick?” He tried. The Nephalem smirked in confirmation. “No, that cannot be. You died!” And then he noticed their surroundings; the mutilated bodies of all ages scattered around them, laid down to - ironically enough - form a Devil’s Trap. The horror and agony were still clear to see on their expressions, and then he saw the blood which covered Nick head-to-toe, the bloodied hammer laying by his feet, and he knew who had done this.

Nick clicked his tongue, shaking his head oh so slowly. “Oh Castiel,” he said, sounding almost pitiful, “you should know more than anyone that no one ever truly stays dead. I went to Hell… and became King.” His eyes flashed to their unusual coloring and he showed the Seraphim his immense wings; they were black-leathered like a bat’s, stealing away the light, yet the wing arms were covered in a pink plumage; the feathers fluffy and sparkling, and the top of his wings was covered in sleek and strong feathers.

Castiel looked horrified. “What are you?” He blurted out, taking a step back from the winged being with the eyes that unnerved him more than anything. As an angel, Castiel had seen many wars and battles, yet from all the terrors he had faced… nothing petrified him like Nick now did.

“Something new,” Nick shrugged, folding up his wings again as his eyes turned back to their usual blue. “Half-Archangel, half-demon. The demons call me a Nephalem, if it helps any.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Clearly it is not, or I wouldn’t be here,” Nick replied, placing his hands in the pockets of his military jacket the demons gave him. Castiel took that moment to jump forward and stab Nick with the angel blade he always carried around.

Just for the blade to shatter when it as much as touched Nick’s skin. The Nephalem arched up a single eyebrow. “You should have known that wouldn’t have worked,” he said. “I am not an angel, Castiel. I am something more.”

“What do you want from me?” The Seraphim asked, stepping back even further. Nick could sense his fear, and he enjoyed every second of it.

Nick held up his hand and played with his lips as he stared the scared angel down. “You are a message. To the Winchester’s,” he told him. Castiel’s face paled when reality settled in and he turned around, planning on running away, but Nick reappeared in front of him with a flutter of his mighty wings. “You cannot run from me with those clipped wings of yours,” he said, “don’t worry. I will keep you recognizable enough.”

Snapping his fingers once, Castiel’s grace exploded within his body in a burst of light. And then the angel dropped dead. Kneeling before him, Nick ripped open his trench coat and shirt and went to work, carving a message into his flesh for the Winchester’s to see with an angel blade he whisked into existence, right before he sends Castiel’s body off to appear right in front of them.  

I-A-M-B-A-C-K

 

 

 

  


 


	2. Chapter 2. Revenge of the Nephalem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat dark-ish chapter

Screams tore up around him as the Nephalem stared at the spectacle happening before him. The Shedim had managed to get their claws on Donna - the cop who had once arrested and shot Nick when he was still human, something he had never quite forgiven her for. 

Justice was served when the Shedim hung Donna up by her nerve system and blood vessels - still connected to her body - as they made her dance like they were the puppet master. A group of demons and monsters alike was watching on, enjoying the show. The woman wailed and Nick’s wings twisted. He stood indifferent about her pain, but he did hope they would keep her recognizable enough so he could send parts of her back to the Winchester’s. He had stationed himself in Delaware, where he had lived in his mortal life, and the once peaceful area became the stuff from nightmares. Monsters roamed freely, no longer hiding in the shadows. Nick walked past a demon who was trying to sell a xylophone made from fresh human ribs to a couple of doubtful looking vampires. 

Nick let them chase their own shadows. He was playing with them. Perfectly aware of how furious they were about the death of their pet angel, the King of Hell merely leaned back and purposefully avoided them. The only thing he did was give them the occasional gift; a decapitated head from Bobby, a bag filled with Jody’s body parts… and other nice things. Everyone they ever cared for, everyone they ever saved… Nick hunted them all down like the vermin they were. 

Slowly, bit by bit, he took everything away from them. Everyone they loved until it was just the two of them left. The two of them in a world turned to ashes with fire raining from the skies.    


And then he would come for  _ them _ . 

Absently stroking the ears of the white Hellhound walking next to him, Nick tilted his head and listened to the reports of the demon accompanying him - who proudly informed him that the Men of Letters, all over the world, were in ruins. The kingdom of men was about to fall. Being done with it, he dismissed the demon with a wave of his hand and he watched the demon hurry away before looking at the red-eyed hound. “How about we go play a game and visit our old friends, hmm?” He murmured, scratching the dog’s ear who curled up its lip and growled in reply. 

~~

“So get this,” Sam started to say, proceeding to tell his brother about yet another wave of worldwide demonic omens. Nick watched on from the shadows, invisible to the human eye and deciding to simply listen for a while. He noted that the two men looked like utter crap. They clearly haven’t slept in weeks, Sam had a beard, and their faces were sullen and sunk in. A small pack of Hellhounds was stationed around the Bunker’s room, their gazes fixated on the brothers, completely silent and unseen. Waiting for his very command. 

The Nephalem flexed his wings, frowning slightly. There was one thing he had been wondering about as he was watching the Winchester’s.  _ Where was Jack? Lucifer’s son _ ? Nick knew that he wasn’t in the Bunker for he couldn’t sense his presence anywhere close-by. 

“FUCKING HELL!!” Dean yelled, bringing Nick out of his train of thoughts as the hunter threw the lamp off the table and let it shatter on the floor. “Which fucker is behind all this?!” 

Sam looked at the laptop in front of him, the pain was clear to see on his face and Nick noted how he balled his hands into fists. “I don’t know,” the younger brother said, “but we’ll get them. We will.” 

_ Keep dreaming, Sammy _ . 

“Sam, they got  _ Cas _ ! They carved up his body and left that note behind in his flesh. They got Bobby, and Jody, Donna… even Rowena! They got everyone. It’s just us two now!  _ And they know us but we don’t know who they are _ .” Dean yelled, close to tears. 

Nick tilted his head slightly, watching his face closely. He wondered if he would see any tears fall, but Dean’s eyes stayed dry. Dean turned around, showing Nick his back and the Nephalem glanced at his hounds, knowing they were getting restless.  _ Guess playtime’s over now _ . Turning himself visible for the mortal eye, Nick leaned back against the wall, wondering when he would be seen. 

“We will find a way,” Sam said, but if it was to convince himself or Dean, Nick didn’t know. He hasn’t been a Nephalem for long, but already humans were starting to confuse him. 

Turning around again to face his brother, Dean opened his mouth to say something but then his eyes caught sight of Nick who stood behind Sam. “What the hell?!” Dean yelled, pulling a gun out of his pants and pointing it at Nick. “You were dead!”

“No one stays dead for very long. You should know,” Nick casually replied, not bothered by the gun. At his voice, Sam jumped up as well and quickly moved to stand next to his brother. 

“Nick?” Sam guessed.

“Bingo!” Nick grinned. 

“Okay, you sonuvabitch. How did you crawl your way out of the pit?” Dean hissed at him, his stance and aim unwavering. 

“By becoming king,” Nick said, pulling away from the wall and spreading his arms wide. He glanced at the gun. “Feel free to shoot. Let’s see how much good that will bring you,” he dared. 

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Dean seemed to weight his options before deciding to go to Hell with it all and pulling the trigger. The bullet soared through the air. And harmlessly bounced off Nick’s chest. 

Nick laughed at their shocked expression. He could taste their horror and uncertainty in the air. “Sorry guys, but I’m not human anymore. So that won’t work against me.” 

“So you’re a demon?”

“Something better. I’m something you’ve never faced before,” Nick smiled. It was a horrible smile; void of any warmth and cold like a winter storm.  He flashed them his black-red eyes and revealed the shadows of his wings on the wall behind him. “You’re looking at the new King of Hell.” 

“Are you the one who killed Cas? Who killed everyone?” Dean asked him, eyes raking around the room. He was looking for something, a weapon he could try to use, Nick assumed. 

“You bet I did,” he replied, snapping his fingers once, which was the command his Hellhounds have been waiting for. At once, they ran forward; claws scraping against the floor and barking and howling as they went. The Winchester’s eyes widened when they noticed Nick had bought Hellhounds along and as one they sprinted from the room, the Hounds of Hell hot on their heels. Chuckling under his breath, Nick calmly walked after them, the white hound stalking next to him like a pale shadow and not leaving his side much like a guard would. 

“You cannot run from me! It’s time to pay, boys!” Nick yelled, his loyal hammer appearing in his hold as he stalked the hallways of the Bunker. All he had to do was follow the trail of destruction the hounds left behind and he knew he would find the Winchester’s at the end soon enough. As he got closer alarms started blaring around him and the red light flashed. Annoyed by the sound, he let some of his powers flow out and made the lamps explode as tiny shards of glass rained down around him. 

The hounds howled and Nick rounded a corner to see his dogs burning and aimlessly running around, bumping into things and tripping over each other. Eventually, they turned to ashes. The Winchester’s seemed to have managed to burn them in Holy Fire. The white hound next to him growled. The Nephalem looked up at Sam who stood in front of him and arched up an eyebrow. “Nice move,” he commented. 

“Hey, Nick!” Dean called out from somewhere next to him. Nick looked up and something flew at him and exploded in his face. The Nephalem screamed in agony and staggered back as the Holy Fire burned his skin. Sam took that moment to jump at him and cuff his hands together with Enochian handcuffs. “Ha! Now we got you, you sonuvabitch!” Dean called out in triumph as Sam smiled. 

At that, the white hound howled and jumped at Sam, pushing him away from Nick and keeping the younger Winchester pressed against the ground with his huge paws. He didn’t go in for the kill, or at least, not without Nick’s signal. Nick held up his cuffed hands and concentrated as the cuffs heated up and melted off before Dean’s large eyes. Next, he lifted his hands to his face, healing his burns with a flash of light. “You said?” He pushed Dean’s chest, making him fly across the room. Dean groaned and slowly pulled himself up. 

“Dean!” Sam gasped out, trying to move towards his brother which made the hound growl in warning. Nick shot him a look. He still worried about his brother when he had a huge Hellhound pushing him down.  _ Typical _ . 

“You want to know something funny?” Nick asked the younger Winchester, flicking his wrist as he slammed Sam’s weapon away. Sam glared at him in reply. “If only you hadn’t pushed Lucifer away in the other world and prevented him from passing through… none of this would have happened and we all would have been happy. He was actually changing and hurt by your betrayal, you know? I felt it.” He lightly tapped the skin over his heart before turning towards his hound. “Tear out his throat,” he commanded the dog as if he was discussing the weather. 

At that, the dog’s strong jaws went towards Sam’s throat. Sam tried his best to hold the large hound off, but he could only hold it out for so long without a weapon. In a flash, Nick spun around, knowing that Dean had tried to sneakily jump past him to save his brother - the Nephalem  _ knew _ them by now. He swung his hammer Dean’s way, who twisted away to avoid a fatal blow, but he wasn’t fast enough for Nick’s hammer hit his shoulder. Nick could hear his bones breaking as Dean screamed and fell to his knees, painfully holding his shoulder as blood dropped down on the floor. Behind him, Sam screamed and he heard the tearing of flesh and crunching of bones as his hound’s jaws found their mark. 

Dean’s head snapped up, horrified, and Nick swung his hammer again. He didn’t want to give him the time to compose himself to attack. They might be human, but a furious Dean was not to be underestimated. He hammer hit Dean across his head and he fell down, slightly dazed and face bloody. Nick stepped closer and stood over him, bringing his hammer down again. And again and again, until Dean was nothing but an unrecognizable pile of meat and blood and other bodily fluids. 

With Dean dead and mutilated, Nick turned around to see what was left of Sam. Not much, he was fast to conclude. The white hound had completely torn open Sam’s chest; white bloodied bones poking out of a gaping hole and blood pooling around his body. The hound stood over him, red eyes blazing and his muzzle and face more red than white. “What a good boy,” Nick cooed. The hound’s ears perked up and he waggled his tail. “Who’s a good murderous boy? Yes, you are,” he praised the dog, giving him a quick pat over his large furry head. Nick didn’t mind the blood. 

Feeling a presence behind him, Nick spun around. He only recognized the man standing there from Lucifer’s memories. It was God. God had appeared before him. “This is not how my story was supposed to go,” God commented, appearing to be rather unhappy about it.

Nick spun his hammer around in his hold as his Hellhound growled at the new threat. “I write my own story,” the Nephalem replied. 


	3. Chapter 3. The rise of the murder husbands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... don't judge the title, I couldn't come up with anything so I just went with it XD

“You are a dick,” Nick said, speaking the words to God’s face he wanted to say for a while now. _How dare he abandon and toss Lucifer away like that_?

“You weren’t supposed to become… whatever you are, no matter how interesting. You screwed everything up! All my work, my writing, _gone_ ” God said as if he didn’t hear what Nick said. He seemed rather upset as well, the Nephalem noted.

 _Who knows_? Nick thought. _Perhaps he really cannot hear me. That control freak_. “I’ve never been one to follow the rules as they were laid out,” he smirked, “sometimes, rules are just meant to be broken, William.”

“Chuck. My name is Chuck,” God replied.

Nick rolled his eyes. “Whatever, _Jules_.” He grinned, his white hound quietly standing next to him and observing everything.

God merely shook his head. “It’s the end of the line for you now. Game over,” the Lord spoke and snapped his fingers.

But nothing happened to Chuck’s horror and Nick’s amusement. A laugh came from the Nephalem, wings rustling. “It appears that you hold no power over me!” He bellowed. And for the first time, God seemed to be afraid. Nick saw him take a step back and his eyes narrowed as he clicked his tongue, eyes flashing. “I don’t think so. You’re not going to run away this time.”

Holding up his hand the deity’s way, he clenched his fists together and God gasped, sinking down to his knees before the King of Hell. He still looked to be in disbelief of it all. “If you kill me,” God squeaked out in a high voice, “all of creation will cease to exist and fade away…” Nick tightened his hold and God tensed up mid-speech as the color drained from his face and he almost appeared to be turning blue, “fade away… into nothing.”

“No, it won’t,” Nick shrugged, “because I say so. Far thy well, Chuckles.” With a flick of his wrist, God exploded in a scream and died. When God’s light faded away and the universe screamed, the deity’s essence floated in the air, slowly disappearing. Opening his mouth and sucking up the powers for himself, Nick temporarily glowed before the powers settled in and he became the new God himself. His body tensed up when the powers coursed through his veins and he clenched his jaw as his wings twisted.

 _This is going to get some used to_.

Shaking his head, the Nephalem spread his wings out wide and a smile slowly formed on his face. _Mission accomplished_. The Winchester’s were taken out, as well as their little angel, and even God himself… there was no one left anymore who could pose a serious threat to him. Perhaps the other Primordial Entities could… but he would like to see them _try_.

Now it was time for the final step of his plan, where everything escalated towards… bring Lucifer home to him.

Afterward, he would find Jack. He just hoped that his demons would hurry up with finding the young Nephilim’s whereabouts for he had a bad feeling about it.

He looked up towards the Bunker’s ceiling as his white hellhound padded over to his side. “The least I can do now is bring you home, my beloved… now that the world is safe for your return.”

~~

It didn’t take Nick that long to find the ingredients he had previously used to try and bring Lucifer back from the Empty, back when he was still human. Surprisingly enough, the run-down house had survived his own variant of an apocalypse. “Makes it only easier,” the Nephalem muttered. The Hellhound had followed him all the way here and Nick made him wait outside. He kneeled before the bowl with the ingredients. The only thing he needed to refresh was the blood, the rest could be used again.

Taking a tiny vail out of his pocket which contained a dark red liquid, he poured it in the bowl. It was Sam’s blood he had taken off his mutilated corpse. All he needed now was something relating to Lucifer, previously he had used Jack’s blood but as he was unable to use the Nephilim’s he had to use something else. His own. He had become a Nephalem thanks to Lucifer’s grace, a part of the Archangel would always reside within him - he was a part of Lucifer so it would work.

Focusing his powers, he made a cut appear in his arm and held it above the bowl with the other ingredients. A few droplets of blood dripped down, making smoke curl off the bowl. The cut disappeared and he held his arms up in front of him, proceeding to chant the ancient spell to open the gate to the Empty and get Lucifer out. The words flowed past Nick’s lips and felt heavy in the air as the power between the words scorched through the sky. “Come home to me, Luci,” Nick muttered once the incantation was done.

Cold seeped into his veins and Nick shuddered in euphoria when he felt the presence of another entity enter the room. “Lucifer,” he purred right when the Archangel finally appeared before him in all his glory. Bright wings unfurled and glowing red eyes looked down on Nick. When he was human, all that Nick would have seen was the black goo from the Empty, but he was no human anymore and so he looked past it and saw Lucifer’s radiant true form. “You’re beautiful, Luci,” he breathed out.

“Nick,” Lucifer said once, his voice raspy and full of emotion. And then the angel jumped at him with a choked cry, wrapping around him in a hug and holding on tightly. “Nick,” Lucifer cried.

Nick held his angel tightly, burying his face in his neck and not caring about the goo tickling his face. He wrapped his wings around them both, which prompted Lucifer to see them for the first time. “A lot happened when I was away it seems,” the Archangel commented. “Nick, what happened?”

For the first time, Nick felt nervous. Would Lucifer still love him the same when he learned what he was? “Jack killed me, and my soul went down to Hell,” he buried his face completely in Lucifer, the cold so different from Hell’s flames and bringing him much-needed comfort. “There I changed and became… this. The demons call me a Nephalem and I became the new King of Hell.”

Lucifer pulled back from him and gently took his face between his hands. Being able to look past the black goo, Nick saw nothing but beauty upon witnessing Lucifer’s true form. “A Nephalem?” He repeated, a slow grin forming on his face as he shook his head in amazement. “Trust you to break all the known laws of creation, my dearest Nick. You are quite something else alright.”

“So you are… not angry?” Nick asked, needing to be sure.

Lucifer seemed baffled and pulled back in shock. “Why would I be angry at you climbing to the top, gaining all those powers for yourself and saving me from The Empty?” He shook his head. “No, Nick. I am not mad at you. I am _grateful_.” Then Lucifer added, almost like an afterthought, “Don’t tell anyone I got so sappy or I will kill you.” He would only show this side of him around Nick, the one he trusted and grew to love over the decade they’ve been together.

Nick smiled, knowing that Lucifer would never do that. “We shouldn’t stay here for very long,” Lucifer commented, yet he still hung on to him, “those Losechester’s might come and screw everything up.”

“They won’t. They are death,” Nick replied, which caught Lucifer’s attention. The angel looked up at him and tilted his head. “I killed them, and Castiel too. They will never bother us again, my love. The world is ours and ours alone.” Nick gently placed his hands around Lucifer’s face and looked into those eyes he loved so much. “I even killed God.”

Lucifer arched up an eyebrow and placed a hand on Nick’s chest. Realization dawned. “And you took his powers,” the angel muttered. “What about Jack? Our son?”

“I cannot find him,” Nick replied truthfully. “I’m having the demons look for him but they haven’t been successful so far. I’m sorry, Luci.”

“We’ll find him,” Lucifer stubbornly said. Nick nodded in agreement. “In the meantime,” the angel added, “I should find myself a vessel… I’m not sure I would even _be able_ to take you again…”

“I might have a better idea,” Nick murmured, eyes glowing, “just trust me.”

Lucifer nodded breathlessly as Nick reached out and placed both of his hands around his head. The angel closed his eyes and Nick tapped into his powers. He literally had God’s powers as his own… he figured he would be able to build his angel a vessel capable of holding him. Taking a deep sigh, he focused on constructing a physical body to wrap around his grace and very being. It was more difficult than Nick originally thought - it wasn’t easy to make it _strong_ enough, but he managed at the end by constructing it based on his own. Removing his hands from Lucifer’s head, he looked at what he had done. “It seems to have worked,” he commented. Lucifer opened his now clear blue eyes and looked at him. “How is it?” Nick asked him, slightly anxious.

Lucifer pulled up his hand and moved his fingers around, watching the movement intently. He nodded slowly. “This will work,” he said with a smile and Nick’s shoulders loosened in relief. “Thank you, Nick.”

Almost carefully, Lucifer reached out and gently touched his cheek. His touch as light as sunlight dancing over water. A smirk slowly grew on his face. “Now that we both have a body of our own and all that,” he hummed, bringing his face closer until Nick could see almost nothing but those brilliant eyes, “there is something that I would like to try with you. Will you let me, Nick?”

“Yes,” Nick breathed out. The magic word between them that had originally started it all. At once their faces came closer to each other and then they connected their lips together.

Kissing Lucifer was like everything Nick had ever imagined. Everything and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be smut and smut alone. Mainly wing kink. Just a heads up

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork has been made by me to go with this story! And I'm pretty darn proud of it
> 
> App used: IbisPaint X  
> Time taken: 3 hours  
> Total layer count: 25


End file.
